


Les mercredis sont faits pour ça

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Aziraphale is a Nerd, Blend of Book and Show, But Mostly TV Canon, Crowley is an Internet Troll, Discussions of sex, Getting Together, Hostile Bookshop, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, References to The Arrangement, They were dating all along, This Author Is Not Kind to Certain Internet Communities
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: — Tu penses qu’on devrait avoir des relations sexuelles ? demande paresseusement Crowley en appuyant surpublierafin d’envoyer son message au forum exclusif « Comment Invoquer et Contrôler des Démons ».Celui-là, il en est sûr, donnera à l’Enfer plusieurs maux de tête pénibles et fera une brèche dans le problème de démonologie croissant dans la communauté incel. Dieu qu’il aime avoir du temps libre.Aziraphale donne à Crowley un regard qui signifieallons, vraimentpar-dessus la monture de ses stupides lunettes ainsi que le haut d’une première édition de quelque chose qui utilise probablement une centaine de mots pour exprimer ce qui pourrait être dit en cinq.— Je pense, réponds franchement Aziraphale, quedevraitest un mot qu’il vaut mieux laisser au Ciel et à l’Enfer.Et Crowley, qui ne cherchait qu’à taquiner l’ange, se souvient tardivement qu’il a obtenu desfélicitationspour les tentations d’Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	Les mercredis sont faits pour ça

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wednesdays Are for This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458862) by [magpiespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiespirit/pseuds/magpiespirit). 



> Une traduction de [Wednesdays Are for This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458862), par magpiespirit.
> 
> Aziraphale est ici un Chérubin car ce sont eux qui gardaient l’Éden avec une épée de feu après tout. Peut-être que Dieu a rétrogradé Aziraphale au rang de Principauté car il a _perdu son épée de feu_.

Les mercredis sont faits pour paresser toute la journée et faire ce qui lui chante.

Plus précisément, tous les jours sont faits pour ça, mais on est mercredi aujourd’hui, et Crowley a bien l’intention de perdre son temps avec minutie et créativité, ce qui inclue voir combien de temps il va mettre pour amener son meilleur ami à Faire La Grimace. Vous savez de quoi il parle : les lèvres pincées qui ne peuvent s’empêcher de sourire, les petites lignes qui s’adoucissent autour des yeux, _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai décidé de te supporter si ce n’est à cause de cette tendresse malvenue_ , celle qui fait que Crowley se sent à la fois plus petit que tout et plus grand que n’importe quoi. L’un de ses passe-temps favoris du moment est de découvrir de combien de façons différentes il peut invoquer La Grimace.

C’est une belle chose qu’il a avec Aziraphale : encombrer la boutique déjà bien encombrée dès qu’il en a envie – l’ange proteste parfois, mais il a toujours un verre ou une tasse supplémentaire à disposition, et il ne demande jamais vraiment au démon de _partir_ , il accepte simplement l’intrusion avec rien de plus qu’une légère exaspération (le plus souvent avec de la joie et un langage démodé que Crowley peut faire semblant de détester) – et dans l’ensemble être laissé en paix, du moins jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux décide qu’il est temps de faire autre chose ensemble. Il a dû s’acclimater, dû réaliser qu’il _peut_ le faire, sans ressentir cette saveur de panique électrique à chaque fois qu’ils font une sortie qui n’est désormais plus illicite.

Il a essayé d’être sage. Il a _vraiment_ essayé. Cela a duré exactement trois jours, puis il a été obligé de _faire_ quelque chose afin de soulager l’accumulation de tension, soulager la pression qui le pousse à induire en tentation. Sa nature est démoniaque, et elle ne changera pas. C’est seulement ses méthodes qui ont changé, désormais. Il aime beaucoup troller sur internet, activité qu’il n’a pas inventé mais dont il s’attribuerait le mérite avec joie ; c’est une forme de divertissement légèrement diabolique qui, si utilisée correctement, peut encourager les gens de la pire espèce à _péter un câble_.

(Il aime laisser des commentaires succincts et antireligieux sur les chaînes YouTube particulièrement sectaires et moralisatrices, pas nécessairement dans le but de dépouiller les spectateurs de leur foi, mais parce qu’Aziraphale ne peut jamais décider s’il devrait approuver ou le réprimander, et il n’y a rien de plus amusant au monde.)

Aujourd’hui ils sont tous les deux installés aussi confortablement que possible dans l’antre de l’ange, Aziraphale assis toujours aussi guindé dans son fauteuil et Crowley affalé paresseusement sur une sorte de divan ridicule avec un smartphone flambant neuf dans les mains. Sa jambe gauche est posée sur du dossier et sa jambe droite est étendue sur le sol afin d’épargner son dos, car le divan est miraculeusement, _diaboliquement_ mou et aucune intervention démoniaque ne peut déjouer la détermination d’un libraire d’occasion qui veut repousser les clients potentiels. C’est un bon jour : en seulement deux heures il a incité pas moins de trois longs discours furieux sur comment Les Gays Vont Déclencher La Fin Du Monde simplement en suggérant, sous le pseudo AngeCrêpesexuel (c’est évidemment un hommage hilarant qu’il finira par reconnaître un jour), que les hétéros sont statistiquement plus enclins aux grossesses non planifiées et aux divorces compliqués et qu’il serait peut-être temps qu’ils se remettent sur le droit chemin.

D’accord, il se peut qu’il ait dit des choses un petit peu plus incendiaires cette fois-ci. Pour sa défense, c’était soit ça, soit être incendiaire avec la pile de livres à laquelle il a accidentellement donné un coup de pied en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il comprend la nécessité de rendre la boutique aussi hostile que possible pour les humains, mais est-ce qu’Aziraphale a également besoin de la rendre hostile pour les pieds de ce pauvre Crowley ?

Il ricane face à une autre DIATRIBE EN MAJUSCULES. C’est tellement marrant. Un minimum d’effort, un maximum de divertissement, et le mieux est que ces âmes étaient déjà destinées à l’Enfer, donc il ne fait pas vraiment de travail de terrain pour ses anciens employeurs. Il évacue juste un peu de pression démoniaque.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Aziraphale semble légèrement préoccupé, ce qui est un progrès. La première fois que Crowley a fait ça devant lui, il a dit qu’il pouvait « sentir » le mal (comprendre : méfaits d’ordre moyen tout au plus) irradier dans la boutique. Crowley pense que c’était plutôt le voisin commençant sa liaison avec sa secrétaire, mais c’est un sujet pour une autre fois. Crowley hausse simplement les épaules contre l’appui-tête inconfortable.

— Du service public, mon ange.

Les anges n’ont pas été créés pour être expressifs, et bien que _son_ ange soit capable de faire plus d’expressions que les autres, il reste souvent dans la gamme entre « ravi » et « un peu moins », tout du moins jusqu’à ce que quelque chose de large et déplaisant, comme la fin du monde, ou se réveiller dans une pièce inexplicablement remplie d’araignées géantes, force son visage à faire plus de choses. Il est donc surprenant que l’expression d’Aziraphale passe directement à la catégorie « être témoin d’une tragédie encore plus troublante que la crucifixion de Yeshua ».

(C’est une compétence acquise, Crowley en est sûr. Si cet événement se produisait _maintenant_ , ils pleureraient certainement tous les deux, avant de souler au point de risquer de se désincarner. Cela aussi est un sujet pour une autre fois, de préférence jamais.)

— Tu, accuse Aziraphale, fais quelque chose de mal sur internet. Encore.

— Internet est un repaire de péché et de dépravation de toute façon. Je ne suis qu’un autre lot de pseudos sans visage qui sèment les graines de la discorde et du mécontentement. D’ailleurs, justifie Crowley d’un sourire charmeur en agitant son téléphone vers Aziraphale, je suis sur le point de rendre les choses _très compliquées_ pour le Siège d’En Bas.

—C’est… hum.

Crowley lève les yeux au ciel face à la consternation d’Aziraphale et navigue vers l’un des endroits les plus récents d’internet : un forum par et pour les « incels » (peu importe ce qu’ils sont ; autant qu’il puisse en juger, ils pourraient tout aussi bien venir de l’Enfer) qui croient suffisamment au surnaturel pour essayer de lancer des sorts et d’invoquer des démons afin – il ignore pourquoi – _d’obliger_ des femmes à coucher avec eux. Aucun de leurs sorts n’est authentique, et le seul rituel d’invocation qui pourrait fonctionner exige un sacrifice de quatre bœufs à chaque point cardinal, donc il est pratiquement inutile. Non pas qu’il invoquerait un incube de toute façon, vu qu’ils n’existent pas. Il invoquerait probablement un démon mineur qui durerait à peine une seconde en dehors de l’Enfer.

Crowley est sur le point de leur donner un véritable rituel d’invocation qui fera appel à Lilith, qui n’apprécie _pas_ ce genre de requêtes, et _mangera_ probablement l’invocateur en question.

Honnêtement, il ne comprend pas ces gens. Tant de vitriol et de haine pour ce qui équivaut à quelques bruits affreux et à des fluides désagréables qui _dégoulinent_ partout. De toute évidence, ils n’ont jamais conduit une voiture à toute allure ou bu un Irish coffee. Mais le sujet lui donne une _idée_ …

— Tu penses qu’on devrait avoir des relations sexuelles ? demande-t-il paresseusement en appuyant sur _publier_ afin d’envoyer son message au forum exclusif Comment Invoquer et Contrôler des Démons.

Celui-là, il en est sûr, donnera à l’Enfer plusieurs maux de tête pénibles et fera une brèche dans le problème de démonologie croissant dans la communauté incel. Dieu qu’il aime avoir du temps libre.

Aziraphale donne à Crowley un regard qui signifie _allons, vraiment_ par-dessus la monture de ses stupides lunettes ainsi que le haut d’une première édition de quelque chose qui utilise probablement une centaine de mots pour exprimer ce qui pourrait être dit en cinq.

— Je pense, réponds franchement Aziraphale, que _devrait_ est un mot qu’il vaut mieux laisser au Ciel et à l’Enfer.

Et Crowley, qui ne cherchait qu’à taquiner l’ange, se souvient tardivement qu’il a obtenu des _félicitations_ pour les tentations d’Aziraphale.

Il n’est pas vraiment tenté. Il n’y a aucun intérêt dans le sexe ou à se manifester ces _machins_ , mais le mélange de désapprobation et d’amusement – et le manque de respect flagrant – lui donne des ailes. Son amour est du genre non conventionnel, en ce qu’il le surprend dans ces moments-là puis le laisse tranquille jusqu’à ce que l’ange fasse quelque chose pour l’évoquer à nouveau, mais il n’est jamais vraiment parti, il n’est juste… pas la fanfare que tous les films disent qu’il est censé être. 

Aziraphale n’a fait que dire la vérité, mais il a fait en sorte qu’elle sonne tabou, immorale, tout ce qu’un démon devrait apprécier. C’était _Aziraphale_ derrière les griefs de Martin Luther (les deux côtés ont pensé que c’était un travail bien fait), un chuchotement attentionné, une allusion prudente, une petite voix trouvant les bons mots. Courage. Ne doute pas de tes convictions, car tu as Raison. Crowley avait assisté à ce chef-d’œuvre en particulier, et c’était…

Bref. Ce n’est pas la même chose, mais c’est quand même une tentation. La tentation de mieux exister, il pense, mais il est peut-être en train de se projeter. 

Malheureusement pour eux deux, Crowley n’abandonne pas la bataille quand il s’agit de rivaliser d’habileté et qu’il est presque sûr de pouvoir gagner, et donc il sourit, lentement, finement, et dit :

—Tu es devenu plus audacieux depuis la dernière fois que tu as tenté quelqu’un, j’ai raison ?

— Es-tu tenté, _Crowley_ ?

Le nom qu’il s’est choisi sonne comme du chocolat noir dans la bouche d’Aziraphale, et l’ange repose son vieux grimoire avant de se déplacer avec détermination du fauteuil jusqu’au divan. C’est drôle ; l’ange triture son nœud papillon et il a exactement le même apparence que d’habitude, mais vu d’ici le soleil le frappe sous l’angle parfait pour entourer son corps d’un halo, et il ne ressemble pas à un homme, il a l’air divin. Crowley sent tout son corps s’incliner lorsqu’Aziraphale s’assit au pied du divan. Ils ne se touchent même pas et c’est comme s’il avait léché une pile.

— Est-ce quelque chose que tu désires ? Est-ce l’une de _tes_ indulgences humaines ?

Et soudain, tout est clair. S’il connait son meilleur ami (c’est le cas), cette position précise entre les jambes de Crowley, la cadence délibérée : c’est une offre, pas une plaisanterie, mais Crowley est tellement habitué à être rejeté immédiatement qu’il ne l’avait pas reconnue pour ce qu’elle est. Ça, et il n’en voit pas l’intérêt, et pour autant qu’il le savait jusqu’à cet instant précis, ça n’intéressait pas Aziraphale non plus. Ses cuisses le brûlent inconfortablement à cette réalisation et il se dépêche de s’assoir bien droit, et manque de donner un coup dans la tête de l’ange. Il fait un bruit proche du couinement d’un hamster coincé dans un radiateur.

— Non… non, j’étais seulement… non, ce n’est pas… Mon truc. Jamais. Tu vois. Jamais. Non.

Il parle comme s’il était drogué.

— Tu parles comme si tu étais drogué, remarque Aziraphale, injustement imperturbable.

Si Crowley avait des poumons humains il serait probablement en train d’hyperventiler maintenant. En l’état, la lumière est devenue toute drôle.

— C’est toi qui dis des choses bizarres, accuse-t-il avec hypocrisie.

Si quelqu’un demande (ça n’arrivera pas ; qui le ferait ?), il dira qu’être hypocrite est son devoir en tant que démon, mais la vérité est qu’il n’est pas habitué à ce que ses propres méfaits se retournent contre lui. Mis à part le désastre avec l’autoroute M25 – oh, et il suppose que la nuit où il a délivré l’Antéchrist et mit à terre tout le réseau de téléphone mobile compte aussi – il est généralement celui qui rit à la fin.

Aziraphale semble vaguement offensé. Il devrait améliorer ses expressions faciales. Crowley décide qu’il lui donnera des leçons une fois qu’ils en auront terminé avec cette folie.

— Tu m’as demandé ! dit Aziraphale. Je pensais… personnellement, ça ne m’a jamais intéressé, mais tu as fait _tellement_ pour moi, et si c’ _était_ ce que tu attendais de moi en échange, je m’efforcerais bien sûr de… d’essayer. J’ai _effectivement_ lu à propos de l’anatomie et de la, euh, mécanique. Je n’ai jamais trouvé un livre que je pouvais laisser inachevé une fois que je l’avais commencé, après tout.

— Mon ange. Je ne veux _pas_ , dit-il avec emphase en prenant la main d’Aziraphale et le regardant directement dans les yeux, avoir des relations sexuelles. Avec toi, ou avec n’importe qui. Je voulais juste te chahuter un peu.

— Oh. Oh, très bien, dit Aziraphale avant de poser sa main libre sur la poitrine et d’expirer en frissonnant.

Crowley pense que se tenir la main envoie peut-être un message contradictoire, mais tant qu’à faire, il devrait aller jusqu’au bout. De toute façon, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semble être dérangé par cette sensation, et Crowley ne veut _pas_ faire de sexe, mais il aime le contact physique. Peau à peau, une étincelle de divinité qui pourrait faire mal si elle n’était pas agréable ; Aziraphale est présent. Il est _là._ Il est bien réel, pas désincarné, pas une hallucination que Crowley a conjurée dans un accès de chagrin. Aziraphale, n’ayant pas accès à ces pensées, continue :

— Je _suis_ consentant, pour toi, mais je ne préfère pas.

Voilà le tableau : un ange et un démon, les deux (très probablement) défectueux et ayant certainement fait _défection_ , des meilleurs amis, qui se tiennent la main et parlent de sexe et les yeux d’Aziraphale sont grands ouverts et marrons et sincères. Les humains communiquent à la manière des humains, des petites micro-expressions autour des yeux et de la bouche, un petit froncement du nez ou des sourcils, ce sont des signes d'honnêteté. Les êtres éthérés se contentent de… l’irradier. Le feu dans leurs yeux s’affaiblit un peu quand ils mentent, ou tout du moins c’est le cas pour Aziraphale. Crowley évite les autres anges, l’a toujours fait. 

L’ange ne détourne pas le regard, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Les yeux sont si étrangement magnétiques. Que voit-il dans les yeux démoniaques et fendus de Crowley ? Quelles vérités apprend-il, qui n’ont pas déjà été dites ?

Crowley détourne le regard en premier et le descend vers leurs mains jointes qui reposent entre eux sur le divan beige. Il y a pas mal d’espace entre eux, mais c’est une distance confortable qu’il préfère ne pas franchir pour l’instant. Il essaye d’expliquer, sans grande conviction :

— Je suis attaché à ce corps, tu sais. Je préfère ne rien y ajouter.

— Nous somme âgés, approuve Aziraphale.

— Et il y a tous ces… machins, ajoute Crowley en agitant sa main libre dans l’espace vide à côté de lui. C’est beaucoup d’efforts pour les manifester, peu importe leurs formes. À l’intérieur, à l’extérieur, les deux… l’extérieur est plus facile, mais c’est quand même trop de boulot pour si peu de bénéfices.

— Les vaisseaux sanguins et les nerfs ne sont pas facile à conjurer, et manifester le mauvais muscle ou tissu conjonctif, toutes ces absurdités, ce serait embarrassant pour tout le monde, dit Aziraphale (avec un rire que Crowley pourrait raisonnablement qualifier de gloussement, mais il ne le fera pas). Imagine oublier le méat urinaire !

— Vaut mieux pas, affirme Crowley bien que ce soit hors de ses compétences.

À chaque fois qu’il réussit à oublier que son meilleur ami est un _nerd incurable_ , il dit quelque chose que seul un nerd incurable pourrait dire.

— Je suis content qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’onde, continue Crowley.

— Je suppose que maintenant est le bon moment pour te demander _pourquoi_ tu veux qu’on soit sur la même longueur d’onde, si tu voulais juste te moquer de moi, ajoute Aziraphale.

_Sérieusement ?_ Est-ce qu’il est vraiment en train de demander… de suggérer… 

— C’est… je pensais… dit Crowley en agitant une nouvelle fois la main dans les airs.

Il pense à Alpha Centauri et essaye d’ignorer ce froid qu’il ressent.

— Après tout ça. Toi et moi. J’ai tort ?

— Oh. Je n’y avais pas vraiment pensé en… _ces_ termes.

Aziraphale le regarde, regarde _à travers_ lui, et Crowley ne se cache pas. Il y a des choses qui doivent être exprimées, et il n’a fait que les dire depuis qu’il a demandé à l’ange de s’enfuir avec lui.

Voilà le tableau : Aziraphale serait prêt à faire un effort pour avoir des relations sexuelles qu’il n’apprécierait probablement pas, et il n’a _toujours_ pas donné à leur relation le nom que Crowley lui donne depuis maintenant des siècles.

— Crowley, on se courtise depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

Au fond de lui, Aziraphale est encore, sans aucun doute possible, un ange. Il est peut-être légèrement défectueux, le seul de son espèce, mais il y a certaines choses intrinsèques à sa nature qui ne changeront jamais. Crowley, en tant que démon, peut comprendre. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose que d’être fidèle à soi-même, d'être honnête, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas atrocement mal de réaliser que toutes les petites choses que Crowley analysait avec obsession n’étaient _qu’un jour comme les autres_ pour Aziraphale. Les anges n’aiment pas, mais Aziraphale aime, donc parfois Crowley oublie que les anges aussi sont des êtres froids, faits pour tenter et influencer. Là où les démons influencent vers les ténèbres, les anges influencent vers la lumière. Les Chérubins en particulier ont été créé pour inspirer l’admiration et la soumission.

Crowley s’est fait avoir. Ça ne le _dérange_ pas, mais c’est un réveil brutal.

— Seulement si c’est ce que tu veux, répond-il doucement.

Il se connait ; il est tombé amoureux d’Aziraphale, pas de l’ange. Mais l’ange est toujours à l’affut sous la surface, et la dernière chose que Crowley veut pour son _meilleur ami_ est de penser qu’il doit accommoder et répondre à une chose très, _très_ humaine.

— Ce que je veux…

Le regard pensif n’est pas nouveau. Il a toujours cet air quand il cogite sur une nouvelle équation, mais d’après ce que Crowley en sait, d’ordinaire _il_ n’est pas une variable de physique transtemporelle ou d’un de ces projets théoriques qui occupent l’esprit d’Aziraphale entre deux miracles ou gâteaux. Il a mal quelque part au fond de sa poitrine, pas le cœur humain dont il n’a pas besoin mais son _cœur_ , son noyau, la lumière pulsée qui est née de Dieu et a été déformée par le soufre et les feux de l’Enfer, mais il réussit à répondre :

— Oui. Ce que tu veux est important.

— Tu seras peut-être surpris d’apprendre que je ne pense généralement pas à ce que je veux, dans le sens métaphysique. Tu sais que j’aime les petits plaisirs de la vie, médite Aziraphale comme s’il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu’il parle à voix haute.

Il n’a _toujours pas_ lâché la main de Crowley, et ne va probablement pas le faire, vu comme il la sert maintenant.

— J’aime les humains, continue Aziraphale. Je suis enchanté par leur inventions. Leur musique, leur nourriture, leurs passions. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de les aimer. C’est facile ; même quand je les ai vus dans leurs moments les plus cruels, leur propension à la gentillesse dépasse de loin celle de n’importe quel ange du Paradis. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça pour toi, Crowley. Je ne me suis jamais senti impuissant. J’ai commencé à avoir de l’affection pour _qui_ tu es, au fil du temps. Les anges ne sont pas faits pour le genre d’amour que tu suggères, donc je n’ai jamais considéré que je serais capable de le ressentir. Quand je suis avec toi, je ressens… de la révérence, le genre de chose que je n’ai jamais ressenti pour quiconque à part Elle. Oui, je pense que je _suis_ amoureux de toi, et que ce n’est pas un phénomène récent. 

— Pareil pour moi, dit Crowley en souriant comme un idiot.

Aziraphale laisse échapper avec un grain d’anxiété :

— Rien ne doit changer, si ? Si nous l’appelons le genre d’amour où l’on se fait la cour, nous pouvons continuer comme nous l’avons fait jusqu’à présent, avec un nouvel accord.

— On peut faire tout ce qu’on veut, mon ange.

— Très bien, acquiesce Aziraphale comme s’il venait de prendre une décision importante, et peut-être que c’est le cas. Devrais-je t’embrasser, ou va-t-on renoncer à cette tradition en particulier ?

— Quelqu’un m’a dit que _devrait_ est un mot qu’il vaut mieux laisser au Ciel et à l’Enfer, ironise Crowley en tenant la main d’Aziraphale comme si c’était une bouée de sauvetage, et…

Oui.

Il a réussi.

_La Grimace._

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
